First Class Love
by faultyarcreactor
Summary: James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender are both fairly successful actors, and have recently each landed roles in the next instalment in the X-Men franchise, X-Men First Class. It seemed like it would be a fairly simple ride, but at the meddling hands of their friends it turns out to be a lot trickier than expected, not just for the two leading actors.
1. Movies, Erections and Pizza's

James placed his can of coke on the kitchen counter, and reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile.

"Hello Sir Patrick, what can I help you with?"

"For the love of god James please just call me Patrick, I've met you several times now and I would say we are friends"

Friends with Sir Patrick Stewart, James would've settled for mere acquaintances. He bit back a squeal of delight.

"Fine, Sir Stewart how can I be of your assistance" James chuckled, listening to Patrick groan in frustration at the other end of the phone.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight"

James removed the phone from his ear and placed it by his waist, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on me?"

Patrick giggled intensely "No of course not, but I'm meeting Ian tonight and he's bringing Michael so I thought we could all meet and discuss the film."

"But you aren't even in First Class, no offense Sir Patrick." James winced when he said the words, worried of a backlash.

"Yes James I realised that" Patrick tutted "But you and Michael need to meet at some point, and me and Ian are due a catch up so we decided combine the two. Bryan arranged for me and Ian to meet before the first X-Men film, and you need to start developing a relationship with Michael before shooting, it will make things easier"

"Fair enough, but you're picking me up. What time?"

"I'll be over in ten my dear, I have some of Michael's films we can watch together and we can discuss the details for tonight"

"Do I not get a say in this?"

"No you don't my love, I'll see you in a minute" Patrick chirped hanging up the phone.

"Should be saving all your loves for Ian" James muttered, sinking back down into his sofa, flipping nonchalantly through the channels. Did he really need to go and meet Michael? He'd met him once shooting Band of Brothers a few years back. Groaning, he flicked through the channels and stopped at one when he saw the trailer for Jane Eyre, a film in which Michael was staring in. His sparkling blue eyes radiated through the television, entrancing James. His brown hair curled with sweat as he rode his horse across the television screen, as James shifted uncomfortably. Thankfully it drew to an end, and he was unfortunately interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Ah, Hello James" Patrick chimed deeply.

"Alright Patrick, come on in. Drink?"

"I'll have a red wine if you've got one" Patrick replied, settling himself into the couch. James poured two red wines, and relaxed into the couch with Patrick. He noticed two Star Trek DVD boxes on the coffee table, and hastily swept them away under the sofa before Patrick could notice.

"I saw the Star Trek boxes James" Patrick heartily chuckled.

"Dammit, sorry Patrick. I can't help being a nerd." James chuckled back, embarrassed. "Shall we order a pizza? It is lunch time"

James and Patrick ordered a pizza online, and Patrick began pulling out DVD's for the afternoon.

"So what films did you bring?" James questioned.

"Um, Shame, Fish Tank and Centurion" Patrick replied, holding up each DVD. "We're watching Centurion first, then Fish Tank, then Shame"

"Fair enough, shall we start?"

Patrick placed Centurion into the DVD player, and the two settled down to watch it. The film began with a Roman soldier fleeing across a snowy landscape saying " _My name is Quintus Dias. I am a soldier of Rome, and this is neither the beginning, nor the end of my story."_ It's a historical film, which drew James in slightly more. The fights scenes were intense, Michaels head sweating profusely, his chestnut wisps of hair flailing in the breeze as he majestically rides through the hectic battlefield on his horse, yelling violently. James couldn't deny that Michael looked quite sexy running through the raucous battles, and spent the majority of the film lost in his eyes. He only drew his eyes away when Michael had to kiss Arianne, flinching with slight envy however siting up straight again when he notices Patrick looking at him. The film finished with Michaels voice echoing round the screen, saying _"My name is Quintus Dias. I am a fugitive of Rome, and this is neither the beginning, nor the end of my story."_ Patrick leaned forward to switch the DVD.

"What did you think?" Patrick asked, putting Fish Tank into the TV.

"Yeah, it was alright" James replied, sipping his red wine.

"I thought it might be your cup of tea, all the history stuff. Fish Tank?"

"Hm, I think I heard about this film, doesn't Michael –". Patrick placed his hand in the air to sentence James mid-sentence, fully aware of what he was going to say. Patrick had picked the next too films on purpose.

The film started with a young girl wandering a council estate in London, who gets into a scrap with another girl after she criticises their dance routine. This didn't seem like James's type of film at all. The film was fairly slow to start off with, and was not a film that James would usually chose to watch. James was nearly about to tell Patrick to turn it off, when Michael came on the screen. He'd let his hair fly lose again, it draping over his face as he smiled intensely. The film was bland at most, and Michael's character seemingly a little creepy. James almost dropped his drink when he pulled the girl over his lap and spanked her, did he really want to act with this man? He couldn't deny that Michael was very good looking, and from what he had seen so far a terrific actor. His hair looked more ginger in this film, and James was instinctively drawn to it. His eyes were gorgeous, a vibrant blue that chiseled your heart, and his smile was so full of life. The film was tedious, the young girl hideously break dancing. He was near asking Patrick to turn it off when the screen went dark, and all you could hear was explicit moaning. James suddenly remembered what he'd heard about this film, and when the screen flicked to Michael in bed with a woman, moaning deeply and panting. He shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa, staring down at the floor to avoid Patrick seeing him blush. When it was over, James continued watching the film, starring intently at Michael went Patrick wasn't looking. He began to take bigger sips of his red wine, and spluttered a lot of it out when Michael and the young girl participated in an explicit scene on the screen. James couldn't help but look at how sexy Michael was, how dominant he looked. He felt his body tingling in anticipation, and he pulled the pillow out from behind him and hugged it close to him, pressing his face into is so Patrick couldn't see how smitten he was. He endured the rest of the film by the skin of his teeth, not focusing what so ever, and he was utterly delighted when it ended and the doorbell rang with the pizza.

"I'll get it" James practically yelled as he sprinted to the door. He gingerly walked back into the room, checking to see if Patrick had put another movie on, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the screen was only at the title page. Patrick and James nibbled on their pizzas for a few minutes, and engaged in conversation about the latest installment in the X-Men Franchise to be produced. Once they had finished, all attention came flooding back to the movie.

"It's four o'clock Patrick what time are we meeting them?"

"Not until 7:30 my dear, we still have time for one more movie" Patrick smirked.

"Why are we watching all these?" James questioned, stomach churning as to why Patrick was smirking.

"Because James, you need to have a clear idea of the person you're getting yourself involved with"

"Involved with?"

"James just be quiet now and let's watch the film" Patrick groaned, pressing play.

The film started off with Michael led in bed, and for a while everything seemed relatively normal. James glanced over at Patrick who was smirking ominously and stifling his giggles, and when he looked back at the television he accidently spat his red wine everywhere. Michael walked across the screen completely naked, nothing at all hidden. James felt the blood rushing around his body, and a tingling in his lower abdomen. Michael was certainly impressive, and James quickly excused himself as he began to feel more flustered and his situation grew more compromising. When he returned Michael was shirtless, and it was clear he was in great shape, something James greatly admired. Despite the raunchy plot so far, he couldn't deny that this was very well acted on Michael's part and very well produced. They were an hour or so into the film, when James found himself blushing a vibrant red as Michaels towel slipped to reveal his behind, and he pulled the pillow in tighter to him, flushing out all his emotions. He couldn't help himself feel a twinge of envy when Michael began to kiss a woman, perhaps wishing it was him being on the receiving end. The film was expertly acted, Michael had a raw talent. Unsurprisingly, Michael began to do something utterly unspeakable against a window for the world to see, and James suddenly felt the urge to imagine himself there. However he quickly brushed away those thoughts, he didn't want to think like that. Michael looked so dominant, so powerful. He could see why they had cast him as Magneto. He seemed threatening at times, yet other soft and secure. James found this incredibly sexy, but refused to think like this. Was it normal for him to be this smitten after only seeing his films? The fangirls got that way, maybe it wasn't so weird? It was normal to have celebrity crushes, right? Michael was such an incredible actor, he had pulled off each role this evening beautifully, and at the end James felt like lunging at the television screen as he watched Michael cry. The film ended, and the clock struck 6:00pm.

"So, what do you think of him?" Patrick questioned.

"He seems nice, apart from the fact he seems like a sex-maniac" James chuckled. "He seems like a good actor, very threatening, I can see why he got Erik."

"Very good looking isn't he" Patrick added calmly, sipping the remains of his red wine.

James blushed as red as the setting sun, looking down at the sofa awkwardly. Why was Patrick asking him this?

"I thought you had a thing for Ian" James retaliated, trying to change the conversation.

"Don't change the subject James, I saw how red in the face you went during those films, and you shuffled around quite a bit too"

"Whatever Patrick, we need to get ready" James chuckled, leaving the living room.

Michael stared at the blank TV, contemplating the movie he had just watched. Sir Ian leant over and turned off the television, putting the DVD into the box. The story mainly revolved around Robbie Turner (who James happened to be playing) and the woman he was in love with Cecilia Tallis. Michael had seen a few of James's films before, his favourite being The Last King of Scotland. He remembered seeing him whilst working on Band of Brothers, and really liked his style of acting. Ian had come over earlier that day carrying the DVD, stating that they must watch together as Michael needed to sure who he was getting involved with. Michael had pointed out that Ian wasn't going to be in X-Men First class, and Ian had simply swatted him away saying that it was his duty to help Michael prepare. Michael had met Ian a few months ago when he had received the role of a young Erik Lehnsherr, and they had grown quite a bond. The film in question had been exceptionally beguiling, then heart breaking. Ian had insisted they watch this film, and Michael could see why now. James looked rather gorgeous, his rich hair swept back, weaving its way into a gorgeous position. His eyes shone from the television screen, piercing Michael's heart and filling it to the brim with bubbling emotions he tried hard to fight against. James physique was impeccable, and the white vest top he often adopted framed his body perfectly. Michael couldn't take his eyes from him when he was in his soldier's uniform, dirt and sweat dripping profusely from his face, his neat hair flailing and sweeping in the breeze. His favourite part was the library scene, where he had gotten in a heated situation with his love interest in the film. Michael couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy, perhaps wishing he was the one with him. He shook his head in order to discourage these feelings, he wouldn't be able to work with the man if he thought like this. James looked so innocent, his eyes were soft and his lips pale, it was beautiful. Michael was tough and dominant, the complete opposite of him. This film ended too quickly for Michael's liking, and he wiped away his tears as the emotional ending to the movie bled through the TV screen.

"So what did you think?" Ian asked.

"Good, very well acted."

"Indeed, and what do you think of James"

"He seems nice, very good actor."

"Rather dashing don't you think?"

Michael blushed slightly, yes he was rather dashing but Michael couldn't think like that. "I thought you liked Patrick" Michael retorted, chuckling.

"Always Michael, always" Ian sighed. The pair sunk into the sofa, Ian staring at the wall and Michael's hand placed behind his head.

"What's the latest with you two?" Michael asked, knowing that Ian had a deep rooted affection for Patrick.

"Latest? We're just friends Michael. I've told you several times I don't have feelings for him."

"You and I both know that's complete bollox."

Ian sighed, placing his head in his hands. "I know Michael, I know. Anyway, me and Patrick are going out for dinner tonight, care to join us?"

Michael inhaled suddenly, dinner with Sir Ian McKellen and Sir Patrick Stewart? He was honoured enough to know Ian but to have dinner with them both, he couldn't even dream of it.

"I don't know Ian, I don't want to interrupt"

"James is going to be there" Ian smirked, an air of mischief flowing through his voice.

"James?"

"Yes, Patrick is at his house at the moment"

Michael contemplated for a moment, should he go? He was unsure as to whether he could face James after watching this film, but he didn't want to turn down an opportunity to see his chiselled face and his gorgeous eyes.

"Okay, whatever"

"Fantastic, come on then we need to get ready, we're leaving in half an hour!"

 **Authors note:**

 **Just to clarify everything:**

 **Ian McKellen: Gay (publicly out)**

 **Patrick Stewart: Gay (publicly out)**

 **James McAvoy: Gay (only out to Ian and Patrick)**

 **Michael Fassbender: Bisexual (publicly out)**

 **Of course, only Ian is gay in real life, however it's fanfiction so I can do whatever I want.**


	2. Meeting, Inside Jokes and Phone Numbers

"James! Hurry up we need to leave!" Patrick boomed from downstairs, fingering the doorknob agitatedly.

James stared at himself in the mirror, unimpressed by his physique. He had chosen a navy blue suit for the occasion, complimenting it with a lighter blue shirt and a draping tie to match. He picked up the cufflinks given to him by Patrick as a gift from the dresser, and sprayed some cologne onto his neck and chin. His hair was ruffled unattractively due to the snuggling on the sofa watching movies, and he franticly tried to arrange it with a battered comb he found in his drawer. He trotted into the bathroom, blatantly ignoring Patrick's frustrated complaints coming from downstairs. He applied product to his hair until it was permanently stuck in a swept up quiff resembling style, something James adopted often. Luckily for him, his ginger beard was fairly short and did not need much containing. He stared at himself yet again in the mirror, noticing how the night sky suit curved in at the waist, and tightened slightly at the chest. Was it too tight for him? Had he put on weight? He sighed, shoulders falling in and wondered downstairs, slipping his coal black shoes on.

"Finally, I don't even live here and I got ready quicker than you!" Patrick sighed.

"Sorry Patrick, car's outside"

James and Patrick climbed into the car, a jet black Bentley with darkened windows. James clambered into the driver's seat, car keys in between his pink lips.

"You look nice tonight, made a special effort for anybody?" Patrick subtly questioned.

"What? No, I just pulled out the first suit I could find" James lied.

"Hm, I don't seem to believe you James"

"If anybody's going to dress up it'll be you for Ian" James chuckled.

"If I was going to dress up for Ian it'd be in my birthday suit" Patrick muttered to himself under his breath, hoping James didn't hear.

"If you do, please make sure I'm not around" James replied, repulsed but giggling at the same time.

"Michael, if you aren't down here within five minutes I'm coming up to get you, dressed or not" Ian yelled, hand placed frustrated on his hip.

Michael half-heartedly fingered the outfits in his closet, eventually settling on a charcoal grey suit and waistcoat, white shirt, and black tie. He placed each item of clothing on slowly, deliberating if he made the right choice. The suit was a little snug in places, tight around his thighs and underneath his torso. The waistcoat was evidently stretching, and Michael rasped for air as soon as he did up the buttons. His hair had grown suitably longer, and he gelled into in a neat side parting with a slight lift.

"Right Michael I'm coming up you're taking too long!" Ian yelled from downstairs, his footsteps growing closer.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am having Sir Ian McKellen in my bedroom" Michael yelled from the bathroom, spraying aftershave onto his face and neck, wincing at the sting as he patted it in.

"I'm quite enjoying it" Ian retorted as Michael came out of the bathroom. "What's this?" Ian questioned, pulling out a magazine from under Michael's pillow.

"That's nothing" Michael yelped as he franticly flailed his arms to hide the explicit magazine. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, whilst Ian guffawed intensely. The pair trotted down the stairs, Ian opening the front door as Michael stopped to look at himself in the mirror. The grey of the suit brought out the blue of his eyes immensely, but its tight fit made him feel incredibly self-conscious.

"Come on Michael, you look dashing, stop fussing" Ian complained.

Michael and Ian climbed into the car, Ian nestling into the driving seat of his grey Chevrolet. The drive to the restaurant was picturesque, the lights of London beaming through the dark sky, illuminating little dots, creating a vibrant portrait of stars and city lights. The moon glistened in through the window, spilling silver milk across London.

"Nervous?" Ian asked, entranced by the meandering road ahead.

"Slightly" Michael whimpered, staring out of the window.

"Don't be, Patrick and James watched some of your films today to see what you were like"

"Oh good god, what did they watch?" Michael asked, suddenly incredibly nervous.

"Um, I do believe it was Centurion, Fish Tank and Shame"

Michael's heart sunk dramatically, Fish Tank and Shame? They must have such an awful impression of him.

"They picked two of the worst movies to watch, they must think I'm such a freak." Michael sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Nonsense, by the sound of Patrick's texts James rather enjoyed it" Ian chuckled.

James and Patrick arrived at the restaurant after Ian and Michael, and James felt his stomach churn when he saw the pair sat at the dinner table. There, stood before him, was actual, real life, Sir Ian McKellen. James attempted to stifle his inner nerd, refraining from running up to him and screaming "you shall not pass!" as loud as his lungs could bellow. Michael and James both looked up, _"He's more gorgeous in real life"_ they thought simultaneously.

James was locked in position with apprehension, when Patrick linked him arm into James and walked them to the table. Ian and Michael both stood up when the two men walked over to them, Patrick and Ian engaging in a passionate hug. Michael flashed James his shark like smile, and James softly smiled back, shifting his glance to the floor.

"Ian it's wonderful to see you, and it's a pleasure to meet you Michael" Patrick beamed, reaching out to shake Michael's hand.

"It's an honour to meet you Sir Patrick" Michael replied.

"For the love of God please just call me Patrick, James always calls me Sir Patrick and it drives me insane"

"Nice to meet you James, I gather we're going to be spending a lot of time together soon" Michael huskily said to James, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder and flashing an all knowing grin.

"Fine by me, just as long as you aren't as creepy in real life as you were in Shame" James chuckled, hoping that making himself laugh would divert from his anxiety.

Michael sighed, shaking his head. "I can assure you, I'm not that creepy". He winked at James, and bit his lip slightly.

The four sat down at the table, Ian next to Patrick and Michael next to James. James could feel Michael's warmth emanating from him, creating a tension in the air. Well, it made James tense. Michael didn't know James was gay, and it certainly didn't help with Patrick teasing him about being smitten. He wasn't smitten. He didn't chose to be like this. Ian and Patrick would not stop talking, Michael occasionally joining in, however James was too focused on drowning in the sea of stars in Michael's eyes. He was lost in those sparkling gems, shuffling through all the incredibly cringe worthy pickup lines he could use in his head, occasionally having to stop himself from laughing at the sheer stupidity of them. _"Stop staring James, he'll figure out you're gay, and you don't want that, do you? You aren't gay, you just understand when somebody looks good and when somebody looks like a corpse."_

"Won't it be James?" Patrick asked.

"Huh, what?" James replied, suddenly jolted into the conversation.

"Working on the set of X-Men, it'll be a great experience for you"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I guess" James replied, not fully aware of what was happening.

Patrick smiled, leaning over to whisper in Ian's ear. " _Do forgive him, he's so nervous about meeting Michael"_ he muttered into Ian's ear, causing Ian to beam, an air of knowing in his smile.

" _We're going to order, leave these two alone for a while, we need to have a chat"_ Ian whispered back.

"You two ready to order" Patrick asked.

"Mmm Hmm, I'll have the steak, medium rare" Michael replied.

"Same here, but I'll have mine well done" James added.

"We'll go and order, come on Ian" Patrick smirked, grabbing loosely on Ian's suit jacket and they wondered to the bar.

James and Michael watched them walk away, and James wriggled his straw in his coke, doing anything to divert his attention from Michael.

"It's nice how they still have a connection"

"What d'you mean?" James spluttered, feeling the piercing blue of Michael's eyes on the back of his neck.

"The way Patrick has a lose hold on Ian's arm, its sweet. It's like holding hands, but more subtle."

James glanced over too see Ian and Patrick sat at the bar, staring back at him and smiling. "I see what you mean, and I'm pretty sure that Patrick does like Ian."

"Really? Ian had made a few hints, but I haven't brought it up too much." Michael chuckled. "By the way, I'm sorry about all the movies of mine you had to watch."

James chortled at this, feeling himself begin to blush again when he thought of how sexy Michael looked in the films. _"Stop it James, you aren't gay"_

"Don't worry about it mate, Patrick chose them anyway. You're a brilliant actor, nothing to be ashamed of" James smiled, looking up to meet Michael's gorgeous eyes.

"Thanks, but believe me, you're much better" Michael replied, placing a hand on James's shoulder. Their nervous smiles met with some giggles, and their freckled starry eyes entwined as their thoughts ceased.

"Look at them, they're absolutely adorable" Ian sighed, staring at James and Michael who were locked in a soft glance.

"I know, I showed James Shame and Fish Tank today, and the look on his face was hilarious. He had to leave the room at one point he was blushing so much, and he was hugging a pillow to himself." Patrick chuckled.

"I showed Michael Atonement, and he was beaming the entire way through, especially at the library scene. He even cried at the end, it was so sweet"

"They're both gorgeous young men with nobody to love them, and look at them they look so nervous and sweet"

"It seems a shame to waste such young love."

"We should do something about it"

"What do you mean dear?" Ian questioned.

"We should set them up, try and get them together".

Ian thought for a moment, it didn't seem like a bad idea. "Absolutely, let's do it. We'll discuss later my dear, we should probably get back, they might be getting suspicious."

When they returned to the table James and Michael seemed to have forgotten their nerves, and were falling over with laughter, glasses empty.

"You two look like you're having fun" Patrick interrupted, confused.

"Inside joke" Michael wheezed in between laughs.

"Inside joke? You've known each other for thirty minutes. You two better sharpen up, dinner's arriving"

The four ate the delectable dinner, Michael and James struggling to regain the regal composure as they gnawed on their steak. The clock drew nearer to 9:00pm, and the bottle of red wine had been finished. The four were definitely drunk, the older men more than anyone else. Patrick had slumped to snuggle into Ian's shoulder, still holding a lose grip on his sleeve.

"James, come and get another round of drinks with me, same again boys?" Patrick said as the other boys nodded.

James and Patrick trotted over to the bar, nestling down onto the bar stools as they waited for their drinks.

"So what do you think of Michael?" Patrick interrogated.

"Seems nice, should be good to work with" James replied calmly, completely lying. _"You're not gay"_ his mind told him.

"Come on James, I know you're smitten"

"He seems like a great guy Patrick, that's it." James replied, slightly agitated.

"You two would be sweet together, have you got his number yet?"

"What? No! I haven't got his number yet as a matter of fact."

"When we get back to the table you have to ask for his number, or I'm telling them how excited you got during Shame"

"So what do you think of James" Ian questioned as Michael flipped through his phone.

"He seems alright, he's shorter than I thought" Michael replied, placing his phone in his pocket.

"Well you're tall and he's short, and you're both very attractive, you'd be adorable together"

Michael looked down into his empty wine glass, struggling to hold back his smile. He felt his forehead begin to release beads of sweat as he noticed how red his reflection had turned in his glass.

"He's a nice guy Ian, he'll be fun to work with"

"Fun in what way" Ian smirked.

"Ian they're coming over, be quiet!"

James and Michael stumbled back to the table, and the four respectively finished their final glasses of wine. The clock drew nearer to 10:00pm, the moon rising subtly and the glow illuminating the room, sending fragments of silver glistening shards to dance around the room. The four decided to part ways, exchanging amorous hugs as they departed.

"I'll see you in two weeks for shooting" Michael smiled.

"Yeah, about that" James apprehensively muttered, nervous as to whether Michael would agree. He shuffled on the spot, looking at his shoes and his arm looped around the back of his neck. "Can I get your number?"

Michael chuckled. "Of course you can! You don't have to be so nervous"

The two spent the next couple of minutes exchanging phone numbers, the older pair looking on grinning.

"Plan seems to be working then" Patrick leaned over and said.

"Delightful" Ian giggled, giving Patrick a surreptitious grin.


	3. Casual clothes, Wine and Sleepovers

James's phone vibrated in his pocket, and lackadaisically he pulled it out. It was a text from Michael.

" _Hey you, me and Ian and Patrick are going out for drinks tonight, fancy joining us?"_

It had been a week since James's last interaction with Michael, they had last spoken when they went for dinner with Ian and Patrick. James beamed at Michael's text.

" _That would be great, what time?_ " he texted back, and received an answer within a few seconds.

" _I don't know, I'll ring Ian"_

James pushed his phone back into his pocket, and flicked on Sky Sports News 1 where Celtic were playing Aberdeen live. He wasn't surprised when he saw Celtic winning.

" _7:30 tonight, Patrick's picking you up" Michael texted. James sighed._

" _I don't need him babying me all the time, I can drive, I have a motorbike in the_ garage _"_

Michael grinned, he didn't know James had a motor bike. " _You've got a motor bike?"_

" _Yeah, it's in the garage. Old thing, you'll have to come and see it someday"_ James replied.

" _I'd like that, I'll ride my one over. We'll have to go out for a spin sometime. I'll see you tonight, time for a shower_ ".

" _I wish I could come in with you_ " James almost replied, but instead placed his phone back in his pocket, smiling softly.

Within seconds of him putting down his phone, it was buzzing again. James groaned when he read Patrick was ringing him

"Hi Patrick, what can I do for you" he agitatedly mumbled down the phone.

"Ah, hello James. Me, Ian and Michael are going out for drinks tonight, care to join us?"

James chuckled, Patrick was always slightly behind on everything, must be the age. "I've already accepted that request"

"What do you mean?"

"Michael texted me earlier"

Patrick grinned. "You've been texting Michael?"

"Yes Patrick I've been texting Michael. Problem". He winced as soon as he said this, worried if he could be this abrupt with Sir Patrick Stewart.

"No problem at all dear, I just find it rather sweet. He's a lovely man"

"Yes so I gather, I need to go now Patrick you've interrupted me watching the football. I'll see you at 7:00 when you pick me up." James muttered through the phone, hanging up once he had finished. He stared blankly at his phone screen, waiting for Michael's text despite the fact he knew he wasn't going to. He didn't realise how much he enjoyed being around him until they weren't together.

Patrick laughed as he heard James hung up, sensing that he was irritated at his attempt at meddling with his personal life. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Ian's number.

"Patrick" Ian yelled gleefully. "How can I be of service?"

"I've just been on the phone with young McAvoy, he's been texting Michael all morning."

"I was on the phone with earlier and he said he'd invited James for drink with us, and he was just checking the time for him to make sure he'd be okay. Rather sweet don't you think?"

"Very, they would be utterly adorable together"

"I know, I suppose they have only known each other a week and they are probably still nervous."

"I do see what you mean, what time are we meeting for drinks later?"

"7:30 okay for you?"

"Of course my dear, I'll see you this evening." Patrick answered, putting down the phone and lounging back to stare at the blank ceiling, smiling slightly as he thought of the two young men hopelessly in love.

James dressed less spectacularly for this occasion, settling on a pair of tight black jeans, a blue shirt and his coal black smart shoes. The shirt was a little tight around his biceps, however he hoped Michael would pick up on it and like it, rather than think he was overweight. He left his hair slightly scruffier, applying gel to his hand and letting his hair roam free as he spiked it up slightly. He felt more confident this evening, perhaps it was because he had already met Michael now and felt like they'd known each other for years. _"Why are you trying so hard James? You aren't gay? Why are you trying so hard for him?"_

James was pulling on his leather jacket and had just begun singing at the top of his lungs when Patrick opened the door to his modest apartment, unbeknownst to him.

" _My heart can't wait another day. So when you kiss me I just wanna, kiss me I just –_ "James was beautifully yelling as he swayed round his apartment, his thick Scottish accent heavily bleeding through.

"That's lovely James, but we have places to be, chop chop. Don't want to be late again like we were yesterday" Patrick beamed, laughing softly at the sight of James singing and dancing. James did as he was told, trotting out the door and clambering into the passenger seat.

Michael hopped down the stairs of his apartment, sliding on his shoes. He had chosen a pair of black jeans for the occasion, paired with a white shirt and black bomber jacket. He styled his hair the same as he did yesterday. After growing it long for X-Men there wasn't much he could do with it. He was just about to open his front door, when Ian burst into the room wearing an outfit larger than life. Michael placed his head in his hand and laughed.

"Ian do you ever dress normally?"

"This is normal my darling, now hurry up we have two dashing men to meet" Ian replied, hand swaying in the non-existent breeze, gracefully flouncing from toe to toe, other hand swishing his disgustingly vibrant scarf over his shoulder.

Michael sighed as he climbed into his car, a mixture of delight and nervousness flooding his body. He placed the keys in the ignition, and groaned when Ian began singing along to the radio.

Ian and Michael arrived at the bar first, with Patrick and James pulling into the carpark just as Ian and Michael entered. Ian had picked an Italian bar for the evening, knowing that Patrick was particularly fond of expensive red wine. They picked a table for the evening, and sat down exchanging hugs and greetings.

"Evening Ian, what a gorgeous bar you've picked for the evening" Patrick smiled.

"Not as gorgeous as you my love" Ian replied pulling Patrick into his waist. James and Michael smirked at each other. "And I know you have a particular interest in expensive wines". Ian rolled his eyes after saying this, remembering how much money Patrick spend a year on the beverage.

"It isn't the worse expensive habit I could have" Patrick retorted, shooting a glare to James who had just lifted a cigarette to his mouth and was squinting slightly as it rested between his soft pink lips.

James just shrugged his shoulders and removed his cigarette from his mouth. "Fuck, I haven't got my lighter on me" James groaned.

"Language" Ian sternly complained.

"It's alright, I've got one, come on we'll go outside" Michael replied. "You two go and get our table, we'll only be a minute".

James and Michael wondered outside, Michael lost in staring at how gorgeous James looked. They cool air whipped the back of their necks, sending shivers down their spines as they craned their necks to stare at the star freckled sky.

"Bottom's up" Michael said as he lit the cigarettes.

"I hope not literally" James chuckled, as Michael realised what he had said.

"I can't believe that we start shooting next week"

"I know, it's surreal. You nervous?"

"Very, I mean it's not every day that you get to play young Patrick Stewart."

"I know, I can't believe I get to play young Ian McKellen" Michael sighed. "It should be fun, I haven't done a big blockbuster movie before."

"Neither have I, I'm nervous" James replied, looking into the window of the restaurant to see Ian and Patrick glaring at them. "We better go inside, the old men are angry"

They began to walk inside, smiling at Ian and Patrick sarcastically as they walked in. "They look like the old guys from the muppets" Michael chuckled, James tripping over as he laughed.

"Randolph and Mortimer, the old men from trading places" James replied, sending Michael into fits of hysteria. They sat down at the table together, and began laughing again when they locked eyes with the older pair.

"What's up with you two" Ian questioning, grimacing at their stupidity. The other men just continued laughing, with Patrick and Ian watching on, disgusted yet smiling.

"Sorry you two, just an inside joke" James wheezed.

"Hm, you seem to have a lot of them, shall we order?"

The evening passed quickly, the bar with a consistent flow of people. The four men sat in their own booth, listening to Billy Joel "Scenes from an Italian Restaurant" playing ironically in the background. They nibbled on some olives, bruschetta and shared an over the top in size garlic, mozzarella and sun dried tomato pizza. James sighed as he had to put up with Michael attempting an Italian accent, and coming out with something unfathomable and that could most likely be condoned as borderline racist. They finished up the meal and three bottles of wine at around 9:00pm, and began indulging in conversation about X-Men.

"So Ian, what did you really think of me being cast" Michael asked, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

"Well at first I didn't know why they needed you, they could've aged me down with CGI, they've done it before."

"That was fucking terrifying, it looked unnatural" James added, swirling his wine glass.

"It was, I will admit to that. But after looking you up on the interweb I was quite pleased" Ian replied, watching James and Michael face palm at the word "interweb".

"And after he watched Shame, he was more that quite pleased. He was positively excited" Patrick chuckled, watching Ian turn bright red. Michael stuttered a laugh and sighed as his cheeks burned.

"And Patrick, what did you think of me being cast."

"Well I had heard of you before, and I watched Atonement and I knew you'd be great, you were fantastic in that film" Patrick replied, telling the story with his hands, waving them in the air as he did with every sentence.

"Only a few days away, you boys nervous?" Ian asked, a caring tone in his voice.

"Very" James and Michael replied simultaneously.

"How sweet, don't worry, we've put a good word in about you two, you'll settle in fine" Patrick smiled, enlightened by their nervousness.

The moon shifted through the sky, each tick of the clock serenaded by the brightening of a twinkling star. James and Michael engaged in intense conversation, sipping at their red wins as the conversed on the matters of Shakespeare and Motor Bikes, and occasionally to the X-Men franchise. Before they could contemplate it, it was 10:00pm and the four men were bitten brutally by the bitter breeze in the car park.

"Now I was planning to go home with Ian tonight, so we shall be driving back in my Jaguar, and we'll be leaving you boys to it. Have fun" Patrick smirked as he ambled to the car, his arm entwined with Ian's. James and Michael stood frozen in the car park, staring at each other, dumbfounded.

"Well I guess it's just me and you now. It's getting pretty late now, you should probably drop me home." James stuttered, all his apprehension flooding back as he stood alone in the car park with Michael.

"You can stay at mine if you want, it'll take ages to drive to yours and then back to mine and I'm pretty exhausted. I've got some stuff you can put on too sleep in." Michael replied, smiling nervously. Was he making a move too soon?

James's heart stopped beating, a sharp but pleasuring pain sent rapidly through his chest. Michael had asked him to stay at his house! James convulsed at the words, beaming rays of sunshine up at the taller man.

"Thanks, that would be great. I'm shattered too, and more drunk than I'd anticipated."

"We'll have to share the same bed by the way"

"Fine by me" James replied, it not being okay with him at all. _"You're not gay James. Don't do anything gay. You're not a freak._ " They jumped into the seat of his car, James admiring the beautiful interior. The drive to Michael's house was relatively short, the conversation frozen with no words coming from either's mouth. They both shifted in their seats, shaking slightly as their nervousness took over. They arrived at Michael's house in quick time, a humble apartment in a regal area of London.

"Nice place" James commented as he wondered through the hallways, Michael throwing his bomber jacket onto the coat rack, it defying gravity as it landed perfectly.

"I'm not keen on the big fancy mansion, just wanted somewhere nice and cosy."

"Me neither, Patrick and Ian seem to like that lifestyle though"

"Well Jean-Luc Picard and Gandalf have an extensive amount of money"

James and Michael sauntered into the living room, James settling on the sofa as Michael poured them both a lemonade, knowing if they drunk anymore then they would most likely not wake up for a few days. Michael sunk into the sofa, nestling in about 5cm away from James.

"Want to watch some TV?" Michael questioned, reaching for the remote.

"You got Netflix?" James replied, knowing that British TV past 10:00pm was utterly diabolical.

"Of course, what d'you fancy watching?"

"Have you got Star Trek?" James asked, wondering if Michael would laugh at his silly crush on Picard. "Not because I want to creep on Patrick, I just like Star Trek" James interjected, not wanting Michael to think he was a creep.

"Yes they'll be something to fill your nerdy kinks on here" Michael laughed as he handed the remote to James so he could pick a Stark Trek episode.

The two sat at opposite ends of the sofa, stretched out in unbuttoned shirts, sipping from their lemonade. They didn't speak many words, James too transfixed on the TV and Michael too fixated on James. " _God, he looks gorgeous"_ Michael thought, staring intently at James's biceps busting through his shirt. His cheeks had turned a delicate pink with tiredness, and his hair had flopped gracefully over his eyes as he snuggled into the sofa. He looked tired and vulnerable, sucking on his thumb like a young child. He was the complete opposite of Michael, innocent and sweet. Michael was rugged and dominant, but with James he felt himself relax more. They'd watched a few episodes of Star Trek when they decided they should head to bed.

"So, do you have any pyjama's I can borrow?" James asked. "I don't usually wear a t-shirt if that's okay"

Michael grinned, his heart fluttering. "Yeah that's cool, I don't usually wear pyjama bottoms."

James felt his heartbeat quicken as Michael threw a pair of charcoal grey pyjama bottoms at him that landed on his head. Michael was gorgeous, and now James was about to sleep in the same bed as his, all night long, him shirtless and Michael topless. His heart flipped as he thought about it.

Michael undid the buttons of his shirt, and let it slip from his shoulders to the floor. James stared in awe at the man as he stripped down to nothing but his boxers, revealing his toned back and his chiselled legs.

Michael swiftly turned around, displaying his rather his rather large bulge to James. James felt his knees begin to give way under him as he gaped at Michael's flat chest and gorgeous six pack.

"You getting changed then?" Michael asked, staring at a fully clothed James.

James brushed the pyjama bottoms from his face franticly. "Yeah, uh, yeah, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah if you want" Michael replied, jumping into bed.

James emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, and settled himself down into the king size bed Michael had in his bedroom. His head was wavering in and out of consciousness due to his apprehension, and he could feel the army of goose bumps building on his body. He sat and stared at the ceiling for a while whilst Michael flicked through his phone, not a word spoken but the warmth of tension between them that spoke a thousand words.

"I'm not that tired, you?" Michael asked, finally putting down his phone.

"Not really, despite all the drinks" James replied, meeting his glance.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"What now?" James asked.

"I guess we sleep" Michael replied, smiling softly.

"Alright, goodnight Michael"

"Goodnight James"

James cursed his apprehension, knowing that he had ruined a perfect moment. Michael leaned over and switched off the bedroom lamp, the room fading into a dark abyss. The two turned their backs together, Michael being soothed to sleep by the sound of James's sweet snuffling in his sleep. James drifted off fairly quickly, smiling as he entered his delusions.

Michael was grabbed violently from his blissful dreams at around 8:00am, to the sound of James yelling in his sleep.

" _I swear I'll get better! Please don't fire me please! I swear I'm just nervous! Give me a few more days"_ James bellowed in his sleep, flailing his arms, sweat pouring from his forehead. Michael was stunned, and he placed his cold hand on James's sweating shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

" _Please don't hit me again, I swear Bryan if you give me just one more day I'll get better! Please don't hit me again, please! I can improve, I swear!"_ James wheezed in between the tears and the choking noises. Michael ran his fingers in his hair, whispering in his ear for him to calm down.

" _No don't get Patrick I swear I can do better. Patrick please, I can do better. Please don't hit me again, please not again Patrick. I know I can improve. Please Patrick, not again please the one from last week hasn't even started to heal. Patrick Please!"_ James yelped, flinching and grabbing his side. Michael was choked with worry, and he cradled James into his chest trying to soothe him. He ran his long fingers through his messy hair, tracing them down to James's cheek.

"James, sssh, it's okay. James, Michael's here. James, you're safe. James nobody is going to hurt you. You are okay, you are with me. You're with me, Michael, in my house. We went for dinner with Ian and Patrick remember, and you're staying at mine for the evening. James, sssh, you are fine."

James began to calm down slightly, grabbing onto Michael's arm and fluttering his eyelids.

"There, see everything is fine, you're okay. Ssh, you're going to be okay. Go to sleep now, everything is okay, there there."

James stopped crying after a few minutes, nestling himself into Michaels bare chest, their hot bodies linked together. He fell asleep relatively quickly, a delicate smile creeping onto his tear stained face, the nightmares seeming to have vanished. Michael checked the clock and it was drawing nearer to 9:00am, knowing that they should probably wake up, but wanting to let James continue sleeping. He looked so vulnerable. Seeing James frightened had terrified him, despite the fact he hadn't known him for very long. His heart pained at the thought of his nightmares, was he really that scared for the new role? Michael placed his head on top of James, and drifted off, their arms messily linked, and listened to the beating of James heart and he slipped back into his dreams.


	4. Nightmares, Vicious and Cuttlery

Michael woke up a few hours later, checking the clock and seeing it flash 1:00pm. He looked down at James who was sleeping soundly in his arms, and sunk back into the pillow. He closed his eyes again, hoping to doze off when he heard a knocking at the door. Hastily, he pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie, and fumbled his way down the stairs, rubbing his bloodshot eyes as they reluctantly adjusted to the beaming sunlight. He opened the front door gingerly, ruffling his messy ginger hair.

"Afternoon Michael, we thought we'd pop round for a visit." Patrick's upper class voice echoed. Michael looked up and jumped out of his skin when he saw Ian and Patrick stood before him. It took him a moment to register what was happening, as Ian and Patrick invited themselves into the house.

"Nice place you have here Michael" Patrick commented.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd check on you after last night, see that you weren't too hung over. And you need to pack, ready to fly over to Canada to start shooting." Ian added.

Michael watched the two older men rifle through his apartment, baffled. He didn't think much of it at first, until a sharp reality sent flaming knives through his stomach. James was upstairs, in nothing but his boxer shorts. James McAvoy was upstairs, in his bed, and he would probably be awake soon. Patrick and Ian were here, and James was in Michael's bed. _"Fuck"_ Michael thought, trying to keep a conversation going with Patrick and Ian in order to distract himself.

"We were thinking that we could have a quiet night in tonight, just the four of us. But of course we'd need to text James and pick him up, I don't trust him with that motorbike of his." Patrick chirped, sipping his lemonade. Michael held his breath, unsure of what to reply. He could hear a thumping noise coming from upstairs, and winced as he sensed the presence growing nearer.

"Michael, can I borrow some of your clothes mate, I can't remember where I left mine" a groggy James beamed as he walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes, shirtless and trouser-less. James looked up, taking a moment to rationalise the situation, mouth and heart dropping when he saw Patrick and Ian turn round to look at him. He shot Michael a worried glance, and hastily turned around to bolt back up the stairs. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he could feel his stomach churn with vomit and worry.

Ian and Patrick turned to look at each other, grinning.

"Well I guess we won't need to be texting James then" Ian broke the ice with.

Michael looked at the two men struggling to stifle their laughter, and silently dashed up the stairs to follow James. He burst into his bedroom, and found James sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming over" James questioned, voice wavering with irritancy and upset.

"I didn't know. You woke me up early this morning having a nightmare, and after I calmed you down I fell asleep again, and I was woken up by the doorbell a couple of minutes ago."

"Nightmare? Oh fuck, you heard my nightmares. I'm so sorry Michael, I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm so stupidly fucking nervous about the part, Patrick played it so well and what if I fuck it up?" James spluttered, bottom lip trembling.

"It's okay James, come here" Michael gestured, opening his arms out for James to wrap himself in. James willingly obliged, shackling himself in Michaels embrace. He was so warm, so caring, so loving. His arms were soft and delicate, yet held you with a strong force as if to say I will never let you go. _"Freak! Freak! James get out of his arms! Fag! You aren't gay!"_ James's mind screamed at him. He pulled himself abruptly from Michael's embrace.

"Come on now, we better find you some clothes. I have some sweatpants and a t-shirt you can borrow, but they might be a tad large. I have no idea what you did with your clothes, we'll have a look when the old men are gone. We better head down, they'll be wondering what we're getting up too" Michael smiled, as James pulled on the oversized garments. The two walked down the stairs together, wincing at what Ian and Patrick must be thinking.

"Afternoon boys, and how are you two doing?" Ian asked, grinning wickedly.

"Tired, and slightly hungover" Michael replied.

"You two seem to have slept in long enough I'm surprised you're tired at all." Patrick added.

"Although from what we've seen perhaps you haven't been sleeping at all." Ian smirked.

James and Michael shot each other a nervous look, Michael sensing James tensing up again.

"We didn't sleep together if that's what you're thinking. Since you two went home and shacked up together we both came back here, it's not exactly safe to drive drunk." James abruptly muttered, who did they think he was, sleeping with a man he'd only met for a week.

"Although if we're talking of sleeping with people, you two would be top of our list. What did you two get up to last night" Michael added in, hoping to diffuse the agitated atmosphere.

"Nothing that you'd want described in great detail." Ian smirked, Michael and James wincing slightly.

"Why are you guys here anyway" James asked, trying to fill in the gaps in his knowledge.

"We came to check what state you two were in, and too check you had packed everything ready to start shooting." Patrick added in, feeling slightly guilty for embarrassing James.

"My case is already in the car"

"And mines in the wardrobe."

"You two are more prepared than thought."

"Well we have done some form of acting before Ian, we're not complete fucking imbeciles." James replied sarcastically, Ian and Patrick tutting.

"Watch your tone McAvoy, don't I always say youth is wasted on the young darling." Ian added, leaning over to smile at Patrick.

"I thought it was Oscar Wilde" Patrick corrected.

"Actually it was George Bernard Shaw." James smirked. "Youth still wasted on us Ian?"

"Ssh now James dear, shall we watch the television?"

Michael flicked on the television, it taking a few awkward moments to turn on. However when it did, Patrick's voice boomed over the surround system. James heart pained violently when he realised they had not switched off Netflix, only the television. The episode of Star Trek played on the TV incredibly loudly as Patrick's cheeks tinged with embarrassment. James fumbled frantically for the TV remote, as the other three laughed hysterically.

"Patrick I apologise on behalf of James. He made me watch Star Trek when we got back yesterday. He said it's not because he wants to creep on you, but the way he looked at Picard told a different story. I think he must have a crush on him." Michael chuckled, as James pressed his face deep into his hands. Patrick laughed heartily.

"He isn't the only one with a crush on him" Ian added, a slight bit louder than he had anticipated. Patrick stared at him, Ian wincing as he refused to meet his glance.

"Could today get any more embarrassing" James sighed.

"Well we could bring up you in your underwear earlier and have a lovely discussion regarding that" Patrick joked.

James sniffled and sunk his head into his hands, his stomach flooding with embarrassment and anticipation. He couldn't stand when he had been embarrassed, he strived incredibly hard to maintain a good reputation, to seem like the smiling, good hearted and talented man everybody wanted in their films. A good laugh, somebody who you can have the most reckless nights with yet could give you the best advice and would be by your side 24/7. James felt a gnawing pit in his stomach, he was terrified Patrick would be creeped out by him now, it was such an honour to be friend with him and he didn't want to ruin that.

Michael sensed James welling up, hearing his muffled sniffles through his arms, and placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him upright. James looked up and glanced at Michael's smiling face, his dominant glistening eyes melting into a pool of tranquil sincerity. James straightened himself up abruptly, breaking from Michael's glance and his embrace. Patrick and Ian must already be suspicious, he didn't want to reaffirm their thoughts.

"I hate you guys." James whined.

"We love you too James, shall we order pizza?"

"I want Hawaiian" Patrick chimed in, suddenly very excited. The other three glared at him confused, and continued picking out pizza's and sides.

The pizza arrived in quick time, and James sprinted to the door to pay the pizza man as an escape from the other men. James walked back into the room, wobbling from foot to foot with a large stack of pizzas, throwing them not so delicately onto the kitchen table. Ian and Michael settled themselves into the dining room table, whilst Patrick meandered around the kitchen until he found the cutlery drawer. Patrick sat down at the table, holding a plate, a knife and a fork in his hand, and attacked his Hawaiian pizza.

"Patrick, are you eating pizza with cutlery?" James questioned. Patrick looked up and nodded.

"Good lord first you're the odd one who likes Hawaiian, and now you're the odd one who eats pizza with cutlery" Michael sighed. "Ian did you know about this."

"I did yes, and I have tried to coax him out of him but he won't. There must be medication for this. Suddenly Picard's earning too much money and can't touch pizza with his knight-hooded hands like us peasants." Ian teased.

"But you have a knighthood?" Patrick muttered.

"I'm not the man who went bald before I was 20."

"I'm not the man who wears scarves brighter than the sun."

"I haven't been killed out of X-Men."

"I don't have a crush on Derek Jacobi."

"I didn't have to wait until I was 70 to get knighted."

"I haven't been asking for gay sex scenes for Charles and Erik in X-Men when they aren't even a couple."

"What!?" James and Michael yelled, nowhere was that stated in their contracts.

"Don't worry, it's not going to happen, baldy's too frigid." Ian laughed. Patrick glared at him.

"I'm not frigid, I just don't think my stomach could stand the sight of you naked."

"It won't be anything worse than that horror show you call a body"

"They should be taking you apart to conduct medical experiments on you, it's not often the supernatural come to earth."

"Come to think of it I don't think I could have sex with a man who looks like an egg." James and Michael sniggered at that remark, but halted when Patrick shot them a glare.

"I couldn't sleep with you when you'd be thinking of Derek Jacobi, just re-affirms the fact you aren't loyal, just like what happened in Cambridge, 1978"

Patrick and Ian stopped fighting in between judgemental pizza bites a few minutes later, and the four nestled into the sofa. Michael flicked the television on, and watched James breathe a sigh of relief when Star Trek did not appear. Instead, Michael flicked to ITV1 and laughed when Vicious appeared on the television.

"Oh for god's sake turn it over" Ian complained, he hated watching himself in films or television.

"No no, keep it on." Patrick smirked. "Fair is fair, we watched me on Star Trek so we should watch Ian here."

"We didn't even watch Star Trek you potato, James did so he could fill his weird Picard kink."

"IAN!" James yelled, sinking into the sofa. Patrick leaped from the sofa and grabbed the television remote, and quickly emptied the batteries from them. Ian jumped up to chase him, however Patrick simply leaned out of the window and dropped the batteries into the shrubbery below, beaming intensely.

"I fucking hate you." Ian muttered.

"Come on dear." Patrick smiled sarcastically. "Let's sit and watch you and you're little crush Derek on the television now."

Michael and James were rather stunned by the day's events, they'd never seen Patrick and Ian like this. The episode began with Ian complaining about his aching body, causing Patrick to smirk, Ian did agree with him after all, his body was revolting. A few minutes later into the episode, their young neighbour Ash appeared.

"God Ian how did you cope with him on set" Patrick creepily whined pointing at Ash. "He's gorgeous."

"Well I wouldn't know would I, I would've been too busy looking at Derek." Ian snapped.

Michael looked over at James and felt his heart flutter, James looked so sweet. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks rosy with embarrassment, and Michael's oversized clothes draped over him as he cuddled in a ball at the end of the sofa added to the gorgeous illusion. Michael tried to stop himself admiring James and thinking this way, but no matter what he did he couldn't rid himself of the voices. James was to handsome too look away from, he caught your eye in an instant and turned heads at the speed of lightening. He felt bad for James, he'd been embarrassed quite a few times today. He wanted to reach out and wrap himself around him, nestle into his supple skin and breathe in the scent of his musky cologne and the coconut shampoo he used.

Ian appeared on the television screen wearing a ludicrous pair of blue, cream and purple striped trousers pulled far too high up his waist, a purple shirt with an unrecognisable design and a vile green jacket.

"Fucking hell Ian what is that?" Michael laughed, placing his index finger between his teeth like he usually does, a move which made James stomach flip with delight.

"What's wrong with it?" Ian questioned, genuinely not seeing the problem.

"What's right with it more like, it's awful."

"That's from my wardrobe at home!" Ian dismissed, shocked.

The four watched the rest of the episode in silence, Ian occasionally sticking his middle finger up at Patrick when he wasn't looking and Patrick offering Ian a slap to the back of the head, claiming it was payback for the bald remarks. The episode was drawing to a close, when Ian and Derek were sat together in the nightclub, cuddled close together. You could see the smirk on Patrick's face as his suspicions were confirmed.

Michael looked at James, their hands a mere few millimetres from each other. James looked so gorgeous and ruffled, and Michael couldn't help but stare at him. James was perfect in Michael's eyes, talented, funny, kind, and incredibly handsome just to top it off. James ran his hand through his messy brown hair, and bit down slightly on his delicate lips, causing Michael to lose control of his rationality. Ian leant over to kiss Derek on the screen, and Patrick began poking Ian and yelling that he was right. Michael looked at James laughing sweetly, and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

James felt his fingers entwine his Michael's and flinched suddenly, stiffening his fingers as he noticed Patrick and Ian glance over. Michael continued staring at the television, his face blank. James looked up at him, shocked. He wasn't gay, he couldn't be gay. It was weird, people would think he is a freak. He couldn't do this. His breath quickened. But Michael's hand never moved, only his thumb to rub small reassuring circles on the back of his hand. He didn't move his hand.

Patrick and Ian stared in awe at James and Michael, baffled. Patrick leaned over to Ian slightly, placing his hand over his mouth and Ian's ear.

"Seems like our plan is working?"

"Well I don't know, it must be. But they said nothing happened last night?"

"I think we should get in touch with Bryan, perhaps see if we could get a certain scene written in" Patrick smirked. Ian smirked back, and the pair turned their glances back to the television, which was playing another episode of Vicious.

"Oh for god's sake!"


	5. Star Wars, Dinner and a Few Harsh Words

Since their last interaction James and Michael had both flown to Canada to start shooting X-Men First class, gladly leaving the bickering old men Ian and Patrick behind. The whole cast was staying in the same hotel, and they intended to meet for dinner and drinks tonight to grow accustomed to each other. Shooting began in one week for Michael and James due to them being the two leading characters, however for some of the others it didn't start until a little while later. James had been in the hotel a few days, whereas Michael had flown out the week before. The cast had the top floor of an extravagant hotel all too themselves for four months, however James had no idea which room Michael was staying in.

Michael relaxed into his pillow, nibbling on the maple syrup pancakes he had ordered from room service. He was thankful the televisions had Netflix on, Canadian Television was dreadful. Michael's phone buzzed, and he answered to hear Ian's voice.

"Michael my darling how are you?"

"I'm fine Ian, how are you?"

"Dreadful, the new series of Vicious starts tonight and Patrick is coming over just to humiliate me."

Michael laughed down the phone. "I'm sure it'll be delightful Ian, I'll be watching live on my laptop."

Ian groaned. "Spoken to James since you arrived?"

Michael felt himself shudder. Truth be told he had not spoken to James, he couldn't bring himself to face him. Ever since he had grabbed his hand unannounced at his house he had been wracked with fear. He finally understood how James felt about the role, and he longed for James to hold him and tell him everything was fine. Michael couldn't say he was in love with the man, but it was unprecedented he was attracted to him, however he had to do his best to avoid those thoughts. The press new Michael was gay, as they did for James, Patrick and Ian, but Michael never acted on his attraction to James. He pushed the thoughts far away, hoping that eventually they would fade. He flicked Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith on Netflix to relax to.

"And why is it your concern?"

"Just curious after you held his hand. Have you got feelings f-"

Michael cut him off mid-sentence. "Yes Ian that's great and all but oh look somebody's knocking at my door got to go bye". Michael hung up abruptly.

James stared at the ceiling in his hotel room, pondering over the last couple of weeks. He was incredibly lucky to have met Patrick and Ian and Michael, and blessed for their friendship. It was always a comfort to know that they would have his back. James thought about the day Michael had held his hand, and couldn't stop himself from smiling foolishly. He couldn't say he was in love with Michael, but he was definitely attracted to him. James sighed and felt his heart drop slowly and achingly when he thought of Michael, knowing that his anxiousness was always going to hold him back from getting close to Michael. Ever since he had come out James had never dated anybody before, whereas Michael had dated Damian Lewis briefly after working together on Band of Brothers (a series of which James was briefly in). Things ended badly between them, and James worried perhaps if they were together he wouldn't be enough for Michael. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his mobile and sent a text to Michael.

" _Hey, what room you in? Fancy a catch up before we meet everyone for drinks?"_ The clock flashed 4:02pm, and the cast was meeting in the bar at 6:00pm.

Michael grumbled when he heard his phone buzz, but felt his heart flutter when he saw James's name flash on the screen.

" _Room 40, you? I'm watching Star Wars."_

" _I'm Room 44, I'll be over in a tick. Need me to bring anything?"_

" _Your gorgeous smile and any alcohol if you have any."_

Michael realised how dirty this sounded as soon as he pressed send, and hastily sent another text.

" _That sounded wrong put together I'm not going to get you drunk and do anything to you"_

Michael's fingers typed at the keyboard without thinking. He hated this nervous feeling.

James laughed at Michael's text.

" _Well if you do get me drunk and fuck me don't tell Ian and Patrick, you know what they're like, very judgemental at times."_

Michael tried not to laugh, and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, sighing at his mishap.

" _Check your door_ " James texted, and Michael raced to the door. Stood outside, was James with a large pizza and a pack of beers. Michael grinned.

"You got here quick, and where did you get the pizza?" Michael stuttered, the nervousness flooding back.

"I ordered it before I came over, can I come in?"

"Um, Uh of course."

James wandered into Michael's room, and flung himself down onto the bed, opening the pizza and beginning to eat a few slices. Michael tiptoed to the bed, and placed himself as far away from James as he possibly could. They both ate the pizza silently, staring at the television screen.

"I want a lightsaber" James said, completely deadpan.

"Huh?"

"I want a lightsaber, a green one."

"Right, why?"

"I want to chop peoples head off with them, and if I don't get a part then I can chop the director's arm off." James proceeded to mimic a lightsaber, making the sounds horrifically with his mouth and giggling childishly every so often.

"You're such a child" Michael sighed. James proceeded to stick his tongue out at him. The pair sat together on the bed for a few more hours, watching out the rest of the film whilst James chopped Michael up with his invisible lightsaber. The clock ticket to 5:50pm, and the film drew to a dramatic end, leaving James dejected with now no reason to use his pretend lightsaber. Michael laughed silently.

"I'm going to head back to my room and get changed now, and put away my lightsaber. You're meeting everyone for drinks tonight aren't you?" James chirped.

"Yeah, yeah. Hotel bar at 6:00 right? We better hurry, we've only got 10minutes."

"Blimey, come to my room when you're ready". And with that James was out the door.

Michael plucked a tight black t-shirt from his suitcase, and accompanied it with a grey jacket and black jeans. He gave his hair the usual style he gave it, swept back and kept in place with hair gel. He shuffled into his black converses, and sprayed a final dose of aftershave onto his cheeks, wincing at the sting. He stared at himself in the mirror, shoulders drooping. He wasn't sad, nor angry, he was empty. His insides were numbed and he felt a void inside, something eating away at his emotions. He'd never felt like this before, and he hated James for making him feel this way. What was he telling himself, he didn't hate James, not one bit. He hated being so confused, and he hated knowing he had to hide from James. After a depressing session of wallowing in self-pity, he ambled to find James's hotel room.

James sauntered to the wardrobe with a new found confidence, picking a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt for drinks. He hurried into them, slipping into his blue trainers and a blue worn jacket to finish off. He dolloped some gel into his hand, and tousled his hair until it looked somewhat controlled. He sprayed on some deodorant before checking the mirror, and coughed violently at the ridiculously strong scent. Upon catching his reflection, his cheerful demeanour drooped and sunk heavily, leaving him feeling dejected. James had never been overly confident with his appearance, and being so infatuated with Michael he tried hard to look good for him, but whatever James did, he never felt good enough. He was just about to leave, when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, forcing a smile.

"Michael, haven't seen you in ages!" James joked.

"Very funny McAvoy. Where are we going for drinks?"

"Just at the hotel bar, we might go somewhere else but we probably won't get too drunk, filming stars for us in two days."

"I'll happily get drunk tonight, but I suppose we should make a good impression" Michael sighed as they meandered through the far too lavish hotel hallways.

"Suppose, have you actually met any of them?"

"I did a screen test with Nick, and Lucas was there on the day I had my audition. Oh and I went out for dinner with Bryan to discuss contracts and things and Hugh came along, and It's safe to say he's as buff in real life." Michael chuckled, hoping by talking about the others it would distract him from his infantile infatuation with James.

James felt his stomach tinge slightly with envy, he wanted to be the main thing on Michael's mind, just like Michael was to him. Foolish, one might think. "I've met Nick as well actually" James said rather obnoxiously, accidently sounding childish and jealous. "Yeah, I've met him loads, we really hit it off." James kicked himself but he couldn't stop. "When I went for drinks with Bryan to discuss my contract he brought Nick along, he lives by me actually, we've been out for drinks a few times before we came here." This wasn't a lie, Bryan had done his and Nick's contract meetings at the same time, and James and Nick had stayed a little longer after Bryan left to continue drinking, however it was only to grow used to each other. Nick did live in London, but James had no idea where, but something in him thought by exaggerating his encounters with Nick it would distract him from his infantile infatuation with Michael.

"Oh." Michael felt himself growing foolishly jealous, James's incoherent spewing's of tales between him and Nick making him feel somewhat abandoned, and confirming for him that James really did not want to spend time with him. Ridiculous, I know. "You talk very highly of him"

"He's a good lad, not a bad looker either"

Michael sighed, my god was British slang ridiculous. He felt himself flushing with jealousy, and couldn't help himself take a few jibes at James. "You sound like you fancy him"

"What?"

"Oooh, Nick's so good looking, me and Nick really hit it off, we've been out for drinks loads, he's such a good lad, Nick this, Nick that" Michael mocked in a childish tone.

"Fuck off" James spat.

"Is little Jamesy annoyed? Is little love struck Jamesy annoyed I discovered his crush?" Michael laughed, a part of him worried he was going too far, and another part seething with the anger from his abyss and enjoying torturing James as he knew that he didn't really want to be around him (which of course was utter rubbish).

"Fuck off Michael!"

"I bet all those times you invited him out for drinks felt like a date to you!"

"Seriously Michael, fucking shut up!"

"Look at you getting all defensive over your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend so fucking shut your mouth!"

"Won't Patrick be happy! He'll be so proud that his little Jamesy has found love!"

James seethed when Michael mentioned Patrick, it was almost as if he was disrespecting him, and as a friend and fan of Patrick it touched a sensitive nerve. He regretted embellishing his encounters with Nick, Michael clearly wasn't jealous. "Will you just fucking shut up about Nick!"

"Did he soothe you too sleep when you had your little nightmares?"

James stopped in the hallway, how dare Michael make fun of his nightmares. It wasn't as if he could control what he thought at night, he could do nothing to stop his worries manifesting into dreams.

"I am so sorry that I was worried for the role! I happen to actually put effort into the jobs I take!"

"You were probably more worried about finding a quiet spot to fuck him in!"

"Shut your stupid mouth"

"Wow is that the best insult you can come up with? Guess you aren't a dirty mouth in bed then, I wonder how Nick will react."

"Will you fucking shut up!"

"You're the one doing the fucking. I expect you'll be dashing off early to head back to your room. That's probably why you came to my room earlier, because you didn't want me seeing the mess you'd made!"

"Shut up you fucking untalented bastard!" James immediately regretted the words as soon as the escaped his cracked lips, slapping a hand to his mouth in an instant. Michael stood with a stony expression, his usually glowing face almost immediately turning to a sickening shade of grey. "Oh god, I'm so so-"James stuttered, Michael cutting him off mid-sentence by simply lifting his hand, good lord was he threatening.

"Don't"

"I'm so so-"

Michael cut him off again mid-sentence, sighed, rubbed his temples and vexed. "It's fine. I'm going to head down there, on my own."

"I'm so sorry Michael, I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't" Michael spat back sarcastically.

"I didn't honestly Michael, I just didn't like you saying I had a crush on Nick and it was making me agitated"

"It's not always about you James."

"I'm so sorry Michael."

"It's fine, this fucking untalented bastard is going to meet the rest of his loving and supportive cast for a drink now, feel free to join us when you wish, but don't come near me" Michael sighed, far too calm.

James stood frozen in the hallway as Michael strode away, grumbling and rubbing his temples. James flung himself against the wall of the hallway, screaming silently to himself. How on earth did he just tell the most gorgeous man on the planet? " _Fucking hell"_ James thought to himself _"What did I just do?"_ James didn't know what went through Michael's head on a daily basis, he didn't have any idea what kind of demons he faced every day, what was he thinking, calling Michael and untalented bastard? He was such an idiot, and he's happily, admit that. He wanted nothing more than to go down into the bar and drape himself over Michael, whimpering how sorry he was that he hurt his feelings, and for Michael to cradle him into him and apologise for teasing him, which of course was ridiculous as Michael was nothing more to him than a friend, right? But instead of this, James opted to slumping against the wall childishly, waiting around ten minutes to head to the bar after a prompting text from Lucas.

James arrived in the suave hotel bar at around 6:15, and was greeted with Hugh, Jenifer, Lucas, Kevin, Nick and unfortunately Michael. He sat himself timidly and dangerously next to Michael, with Hugh on his left and Nick uncomfortably close to Michael. James forced a smile, and turned to Hugh.

"Evening Hugh! Funny seeing you here, you know since you only have a cameo!"

Hugh laughed heartily. "Just wait until you go bald McAvoy, lovely to see you two by the way".

"Don't get into an argument with him Hugh, he will tear you apart" Michael muttered, earning him a glare from James and a prompt jab in the ribs, which did not help James in any way shape or form.

"What do you mean?" Jenifer enquired "And James it didn't look like you had a particularly hard jab, I'll train you up dear"

"Excuse me, but if anybody's doing the training then I think it should be me" Hugh laughed, pointing to his obnoxiously yet gorgeously buff body.

"I was in the Hunger Games Hugh, fighting to the death twice and being the forefront of a rebellion has earned me some muscles."

"I was in Footlose!" Kevin chimed in.

"And where does this put you on the buff ratings Kevin?" Lucas laughed.

"Pretty high I'd say"

"Excuse me Kevin, I am the Wolverine."

"I agree, I think Hugh wins this one" James laughed, hoping by complimenting Hugh he would make Michael even more frustrated, of which he was right and he earned a sombre glance. Why he was doing this, was unbeknownst to him.

"As straight as I am James, I can't help but be flattered." Hugh chuckled, putting his arm around James and ruffling his gingering hair. Michael seethed.

"Are we actually planning on getting any food today?" Nick quipped.

"Well Nick, that's why we're sat at the table!" James spat, unnecessarily taking his annoyance out on him.

"Somebody's in a mood" Michael smirked.

"And why might that fucking be"

"Jesus, what happened between you two?" Hugh questioned.

"Nothing" Michael lied. "We were just having a joke upstairs about how much our characters disagree, and we were mock fighting, like Ian and Derek Jacobi in Vicious." Michael lied again, smiling at Hugh and then glaring at James.

They all reached for menu's, flicking through them aimlessly and deliberating on food choice. In the end, they settled on ordering an array of food for them all to share, apart from Kevin, who was being incredibly stubborn after being told he wasn't masculine and refused to share with anybody. They engaged in chattering conversation for a while, James attempting to steer his eyes towards Michael without seeming clingy. Michael had a hand on Nick's forearm, and with beaming at him with a shark like grin James could only have dreamt of getting if he'd won the bloody lottery. The food came relieving quickly, but James didn't touch a plate.

"James why aren't you eating?" Jenifer enquired.

"I'm honestly not that hungry, don't bother saving anything" James replied, taking another swig of scotch. He didn't drink scotch. But he wanted to impress his cast mates. Drinking to be cool, what was he? An underage teenager at a house party giving into peer pressure?

"Eat, we can't have you dropping dead halfway through shooting"

"He doesent need to eat, I've seen him topless, he winter's well, he'd be good for hibernating" Michael laughed mischeviously.

"Oh fuck off you prick" James spat. He really needed a filter on his mouth. Blue eyes trembling with tears, he looked up at Michael with an apologetic sadness, but was only met with the least remorseful eyes he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. _"What to do, how can I make him better when he's sad."_ James questioned himself with, before he came up with an idea. Gingerly, he snaked his hand under the table and laced with fingers with Michaels, squeezing reassuringly just like Michael had done for him back at his house. However, instead of squeezing back, Michael's neck shuddered and his body froze, before he yanked his hand free and stood up.

"Fuck off James" he spat, before making his leave.

That hadn't ended so well


	6. Sex Scenes, Swearing and Water

James texted Michael with a bucket full of apprehension at 8:00am, telling him to hurry up and get dressed, Bryan was waiting for them on set. Michael was not exactly in the best of moods with him, and this text was probably not going to help. They had begun filming a few days ago, and had fully settled into the experience. James and Michael had not yet filmed a scene together, however today they were due too. He was a shivering ball of nervousness and excitement at the thought of working with him. It'd been a week since their last encounter, where Michael had teased James for his exaggerated encounters with Nick, saying he had a crush on him, causing James to lash out in an unnecessarily harsh way, leaving them both flabbergasted and shaken. James had tried to rectify things, by hanging around with Michael at the bar overprotectively, but this only seemed to agitate Michael further. Michael had spent the majority of the evening by Nick's side (a ploy of which was probably constructed to irritate James purposfuly, and had succeeded). When they were sat at around the table for dinner, James had grabbed Michaels hand under the table just like he had done for him back at his house, but instead of smiling at relaxing into his grip, Michael had given James a glare worthy of being glared by Satan himself, and had scrambled back to his room. It was James's way of trying to apolgise, and it hadn't worked. He hadn't seen Michael since, and it was pulling him apart in tiny threads.

"The untalented bastard is running late, see you on set" Michael replied, sat in his bedroom worried sick to the bone. He stared at himself in the mirror, a rageful monster in his chest bubbling up and attempting to claw his way out. Why did James have to be so god dam attractive, and why did Michael have to be so god dam stupid? He stared at his reflection in the mirror intensely, falling deeper and deeper in the abyss he had created, screaming internally to himself that James did fancy Nick, James didn't want to be around him, and James would never find him attractive. Sighing, he waited a few minutes until James would probably be gone and made his way to the set.

James stood outside Bryan Singer's trailer, chewing his fingernails in apprehension. He and Michael had been called for a meeting before they shot their scenes for the day. Michael was nowhere to be seen, which worried James slightly. Eventually, he saw his brooding figure appear from out of his trailer, meandering across the set. He was in full costume, ready to shoot, and looked incredibly dashing.

"Hi" Michael stuttered.

"Morning Michael" James responed in his British accent he'd be using for Charles. He hoped, and he hoped with every breath and every ounce of courage he had, that by acting as if nothing had happened between them, nothing HAD happened between them.

"You acting as if I don't hate you James isn't going to erase what happened"

Apparently, it did not work.

"And also, you're British and you can't even pull off a British accent?"

Apparently, his British accent wasn't good.

"Morning boys, how are we this morning?" Bryan asked, smiling. Unfortunately he wasn't directing this film, however he was still involved with aspects of producing and writing it.

"Not bad, excited to be working with this handsome chap" James beamed and playfully slapped Michael on the arm, causing Michael to flinch.

"If you'd like to come in, we have some things we'd like to discuss about your characters." Bryan smiles, James and Michael following him into the trailer and sitting down at his desk.

"Now. As you probably worked out Erik and Charles aren't exactly best friends in the future."

"Kind of like us then James!" Michael scoffed.

"I can't help but feel you're overreacting Michael, killing our friendship will not bring you peace"

"Shut up James, using lines from the film won't make me feel better"

Bryan raised his eyebrows and diverted his glance to the director Matthew Vaughn sitting in the corner of the room, who just shrugged and continued typing on his laptop. "Anyway. You can still sense a lot of hidden feelings, feelings that could've changed the entirety of the X-Men Universe and their relationship."

The two sat silent, James fully invested in what Bryan had to say, and Michael not so much. He was more focused on being so close to James, and how that made him feel.

"And we thought that in this film, we would like to explore their relationship a bit more." Bryan caught Michael's uneasy eye. "Michael I think you know where this is headed, James?"

"Nope… is it obvious?

Bryan sighed, James was a talented actor but sometimes he lacked common sense. "We'd like it if you and Michael could perhaps play up the gay a bit."

"That've could've been phrased better"

"What I mean is that we want you too to play up the romance a bit, add some sexual tension. Sexual tension like Picard and Crusher had in Star Trek which by the way James, I've heard about your Picard Kink"

"Oh for god's sake" James sighed. "Where from"

"So you're not denying it, Michael take notes"

"I don't have a kink for authoritive old bald men!"

"Why am I taking notes?"

"We're getting off topic boys, there will definitely be a few kisses, but we aren't sure on a sex scene yet, but it seems likely."

James felt his stomach plummet to the floor drastically, a sickening whirlpool of anxiety building pressure inside of him. He was going to have too kiss Michael. He had to kiss Michael. He had to create sexual tension between him and Michael, the man who kept holding his hand and running away. There was no way that Michael would agree to this, apparently Michael had taken James's harsh blow a lot harder than expected. If James was forced to kiss Michael when Michael was repulsed by him, it would ruin the tiny glimmers of hope they had at rebuilding a friendship.

"Anyway, it's not me you have to thank for this" Bryan smirked.

"Who then." Michael spat.

"Well you might be surprised by this, but it was Ian and Patrick's idea."

"WHAT!?" they chorused.

"They thought this film was a great chance to showcase Erik and Charles's relationship, and how they got to where they are today. And they said you two would be comfortable doing it, they mentioned something about you spending the night at Michaels and coming downstairs naked and Michael holding your hand."

Michael felt his bottom lip tremble, and he looked down to the floor. _"Fucking old bastards" he thought, "Why don't they sort out their relationship instead of trying to fix us two up."_ He felt his eyes sting with embarrassment, and his tear ducts flood and constrain themselves when Bryan mentioned those two incidents. Ian was Michael's best friend, and now he was spreading their secrets and asking for sex scenes! His stomach shudder at the thought of kissing James, an antagonising mix of anxiety and exhilaration pummelling him in the gut. He'd been avoiding James all week, pretending he didn't tease him mercilessly, pretending he didn't hold his hand, pretending he didn't find him attractive, pretending they hand slept in the same bed, pretending he hadn't run away when James tried to say sorry. It was almost as if he was trying to forget him all together. He caused Michael too many unfathomable emotions to cope with, he felt ridiculous.

"That's not actually what happened, they only know half the story. We all went out for drinks and got pretty hammered and then I stayed at Michaels so he didn't have to drive me home drunk, and I sleep in just my boxers anyway and I shoved my clothes under Michael's bed and when it came to the morning I completely forgot where I put them, hangover's always hit me pretty hard. But trust the old guys why don't you, it's not like their memories are slowly fading." James ranted, words caught between laughter as he seemingly took none of this seriously.

"I'll take that as a yes to the scenes then?" Bryan laughed.

"Shut up Bryan, you aren't even directing this film!" James retaliated, although struggling to contain his laughter.

Michael quickly followed James out of the office, scurrying back to his trailer. He sunk into the sofa and switched on his phone, dialling Ian's number at a quick pace.

"Hello Michael dear. How are you?"

"What were you fucking thinking?"

"I don't know what you mean dear" Ian answered, obviously aware but just wanting to antagonise Michael.

"Why did you tell Bryan about James staying over? Why did you tell him about me holding his hand? Why did you tell him we'd be comfortable together? Why did you ask for a kissing scene? Are you just trying to make my life a misery? I've had to fucking avoid James ever since we got here because of you guys, because I've been too nervous to even go near him. We had a stupid fucking fall out the other day because of romance and crap and now I have to kiss him and possibly pretend to have sex with him in front of a whole camera crew, director, producer and the rest of the fucking cast! Oh, and the rest of the entire world who will be watching! You dickhead, why don't you try and sort out your love life before you get involved in mine! If you didn't want me playing Erik you could've just fucking told me and I would've said no, now I'm signed up you didn't have to make this a fucking nightmare for me! I know I can't act for shit but you don't need to make me look like even more of an idiot! I know you didn't want me playing Erik, I read it online. Just because you're a knight you think you're so perfect and can pull of any part yourself, and I'm just a pathetic nobody as I've been told all my life and was only put on the planet to be made a fool of! Why are you even getting involved! Patrick you got killed off at the end of the last film, you don't get a fucking say! What were you thinking? I thought we had become friends Ian! Apparently not, apparently all you wanted to do was fucking use me you old bastard to get your way with the scenes you've been trying to get written in and fuck up my time on X-Men for me! How am I supposed to do all this kissing and sex and crap when James is so fucking gorgeous and clever and funny and charming and I'm completely crazy about him!"

Michael realised too late what he had said. He clamped a hand to his mouth, feeling his heart ache sharply with pain and anger, and fell back into the sofa in his trailer. He just told Ian and Patrick, that he was crazy about James. Shit.

"Michael!"

"Shut up"

"No Michael, I will not shut up. How dare you talk to me and Patrick like that, we're your friends, we've given you our roles, and we're both knights of the British empire, we do not deserve to be treated like that. Your language is disgusting, you should be ashamed"

"Well you talk crap to Derek Jacobi in Vicious"

"Mind your attitude Michael, if I can get scenes written in I can easily get you written out entirely."

"Also if you stayed to the end of The Last Stand the end credit sce-"

"Not now Patrick!"

With the mention of being written out of the film entirely Michael felt his body writhe with self-consciousness, and couldn't stop himself beginning to cry, He cursed himself for being such a baby. Michael clamped his eyelids shut and gritted his teeth, determined not to let Ian and Patrick know of his underlying problems, but failed, because he failed at everything.

"Michael dear why are you crying?"

"I'm not!"

"You are dear, what's wrong!"

"You know why I'm upset!"

"It can't just be about the scene"

"You've ruined it all for me!"

"Michael we haven't ruined anything for you, you just admitted you liked James and –"

"Please don't Ian, I don't want to fucking talk to you okay."

"Michael you're clearly upset, you can't hide away forever. You need to talk to James."

"Why? Why should I take advice from you? You got me into the fucking mess! I can't just go and talk to James normally if I have a crush on him!" Michael stopped when he heard a knock at the door. "I have to go Ian, I'll phone you later."

The door rattled as somebody knocked on it again. "Come in" Michael yelled.

Bryan opened the door, smirking slightly. "Come on -Struck, you have scenes to shoot."

Michael felt his heart plummet, Bryan had heard him. "Y-y-you heard me?"

"Every word, including your foul mouthed rant at Ian, poor old thing. Come on, you have the water scene to shoot."

Michael and Bryan headed to set, Michael trembling with every footstep. He gingerly lowered himself into the water, attached by harnesses. He was already shaking horrifically, bitterly cold water wasn't going to help. He submerged himself into the water, running through the lines in his head, before he heard the call to action and the scene began. Forty minutes later, they'd gone over the scene multiple times and Michael was beginning to wish he could stay under the water until he drowned. Another twenty minutes, and they were done.

James looked over and saw Michael scrambling out of the water, watching him shake in terror and frantically pull a towel over his head. Despite what Michael has said before, James forged a smile and pretended he hadn't yelled at Michael. "Good job there Michael, I didn't realise how good you are, I could probably pick up a thing or two." James beamed as he draped an arm over Michael's shoulder, only to feel dejected as he flinched away and scurried away from set, not saying a word. James made his way over to Bryan.

"Is he alright?"

Bryan smirked slightly. "Michael? He's fine, well apart from him crying earlier and screaming profanities down the phone at Ian"

"Why would he do that?"

"Your emotions can become very muddled when your love-struck James"

"Love struck?"

"With a particular cast mate"

"And who might this be?"

Bryan laughed before smirking at James and exiting the set, leaving James alone and baffled.

Michael had already developed a crush on somebody from the cast? A tad quick, James thought, as he meandered back to his trailer, knowing he had another 4 hours before he was needed on set again. It might explain Michael's erratic behaviour, but it didn't explain why he had been avoiding him. James reached for his phone and dialled Patrick, they were due a catch-up and James had a few things to say about the scene's he'd got written in.

"Ah, Hello James!" Patrick's deep sophisticated voice boomed cheerfully from down the phone.

"Hello Sir –"

"James for the love of God please call me Patrick!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Now what can I do for you?" Patrick said with a twinkle on his tongue.

"I've got a bone to pick with you

"And what might that be?"

"Why have you gone and gotten all these scenes written in?" James questioned, however Patrick quickly shut him up with some incoherent waffle regarding Star Trek in his Picard voice, and James practically swooned his way back to England.

"Anything else I can help you with James? Personal things?"

"Personal things, what do you mean?"

"Anything, problematic happening in your personal life?"

"You're totally not making it obvious what we want to know Patrick, well done" Ian mouthed to Patrick, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have been suffering from erectile dysfunction recently"

"Sorry, what?" Patrick spluttered, choking on his tea and shooting Ian a worried glance.

"Can't get a boner, it's really frustrating, I've been trying to wank to watching you in Star Trek and the bloody thing won't lift up. Been trying for days on end, but getting absolutely nowhere." James sighed, struggling to maintain a serious voice. "Any advice?"

"Oh, um, I, um, I uh –"Patrick stuttered, looking to Ian for advice but only receiving a confused and disgusted glance.

James began laughing uproariously. "I'm just teasing you Patrick."

Patrick breathed a hearty sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Never do that again James, I thought you weren't joking."

James laughed again. "It's just my insatiable Scottish humour Patrick. And, just to clarify, I don't wank off to watching you in Star Trek"

"I'm not sure I believe you James" Ian chuckled, earning a prompt "Shut up" from the two of them.

"In all seriousness James, are you settling in alright? Ian and I were thinking of catching a flight over once you're settled in a bit, just to see how things are going."

"Filming's good, very rigorous and I felt my dreams crushed just a tiny bit when I was reminded I don't actually have telepathy. Otherwise, its great fun, and I haven't had to lose my lovely hair, which is a bonus."

"Fantastic, and we wouldn't want you shaving off your lovely locks to look like me, it would look bizarre. How's Michael?"

"Acting really odd"

Patrick smiled. "This is it" he mouthed to Ian.

"What do you mean James?"

"Well, we did have a bit of a fight"

Patrick groaned. "Honestly James, what were you fighting over?"

"We were talking about the other cast members, and I was talking about my run in's with Nick and Michael teased me saying I had a crush on him."

"It doesn't sound that bad James, just infantile banter."

"First of all, never say banter again. Secondly, I might have accidently called him an untalented bastard."

Patrick and Ian exchanged disgruntled glances. "And why would you do that James?"

"He started it, he was annoying me"

"You sound like a five year old James" Ian interjected, laughing.

"Seriously James, why did you do that? You've probably knocked his confidence right back, right before the biggest job of his career. Are you stupid?"

"Wow thanks for that Patrick, I came looking for advice not confirming what I already know."

"Well it was rather foolish James, what else has he been doing?"

"Bryan said he was crying and yelling down the phone at Ian"

"Yes he did it was disgraceful, I didn't know a man could fit so many swear words into one sentence." Ian said rather angrily, causing Patrick to laugh.

"Yes it was rather abhorrent of him, did Bryan mention anything else."

"He said he'd already developed a crush on somebody in the cast, bit soon I reckon, but he wouldn't mention who it was, and he didn't say how he found out"

Patrick and Ian smirked at each other, Ian mouthing "I think our little plan is working dear" to Patrick, leaving them both chuckling heartily.

"And do you have any idea who this crush might be James?" Ian laughed.

"Not really, it could be Nick, he could just be doing it too piss me off."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because it would annoy me, because he hung around with him as payback for our fight since I kept mentioning him"

"You are a bloody idiot James"

"Thankyou Patrick, I appreciate it. You're so kind to me, like a grandfather figure"

Patrick gasped in mock horror. "I'm 75 not 100 James"

"Well tell that to your face then" Ian chimed in.

"Can we try and stay on topic please?" James sighed, rubbing his temples. "It could be Lucas, or maybe Hugh. I think anybody with functioning eyes would fall to their knees for Hugh Jackman"

"Well yes I think anybody whether you like men or not would be stunned by that man, but I don't think it's any of them James." Patrick smiled. "Have you ever considered it might be you?"

It took James less than a millisecond to dismiss this, Michael hated him. "It's not me"

"Think about it logically James, he let you sleep at his house, you've borrowed his clothes, he held your hand, and now he's avoiding you and refusing to talk to you."

It took a few eternity lasting second for James to process this, his mind taunting him with torrential waves of questions and sickening him with the brewing of mixed emotions. Michael was gorgeous, and James did love spending time with him. Patrick had made a valid point, but no, Michael hated him. "It's not me, if you were here and you could see the satanic glares I get you

"What was his reaction when you were told about the scenes we got added in?"

"Well I was unimpressed for one, and he just wouldn't talk, but what he did say was almost spat out. He looked like he was going to burst into tears, and he wouldn't loo-"James cut himself off, Patrick was right. He stayed silent on the end of the phone, processing.

Ian smiled at Patrick, the whole situation warming his heart. "You like him too don't you James?"

"I don't!"

"You do James, it's obvious"

"I don't like Michael!"

Patrick and Ian both chuckled. "You definitely do James. Unless it's Patrick you like, I remember how you looked at Picard when we came rou-"

"Not now Ian! We'll talk about me being a sex god another time! James, you do like him don't you. Like, not love, but you do fancy him don't you? You don't need to hide it from us"

"Sex god? That's an overstatement "Ian laughed.

"Shut up Ian!"

James' head was bursting with the words he wanted to say, the things he wanted to do, the emotions he needed to express, why was this so difficult? "I don't fancy him."

"James give over, you've got the hots for him"

"I didn't phone you too get relationship advice, especially when it's not needed since I don't fancy him"

"Go and find him James, you'll be alright. Make sure to report back!" With that, Patrick hung up the phone, offering Ian a high five at the success of their plan.

"I believe out little plan has succeeded" Ian smirked.

"Yes, I do believe it has, or at least partly." Patrick smiled back. He sunk down slightly in the sofa, sighing as he battled with his compressed feelings. Ian was smiling brightly as he flicked over his phone, stabbing the electrical device with blissful ignorance. Ian's smile etched across his face spread from cheek to cheek, glistening with a brilliant smugness and an air of fleeting sincerity. His vibrant blue eyes sparkled, glistening icicles of raw gems seeping out and drizzling slowly into Patrick's chest, and burning into Patrick's heart until it burst with a flourish of vibrant warm colours, purples, pinks, reds, blues, and Patrick could only the see the stars between them.

"It's nice to see them finally accepting their feelings, although I wish I could accept mine." Ian sighed, switching his phone off and placing it in his pocket. Patrick had positioned himself to lie down on the sofa, and his arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at the ceiling. Patricks chocolate eyes were milky with a rich substance, and leaked out aimlessly into the room, drowning Ian in a sea of enrapturing beauty,

"What do you mean? You aren't usually sentimental. What feelings are you hiding?" Patrick questioned, knowing the answer he wanted. Ian stared back at him, blank faced but his eyes held the same sparkle and were enlightened by the tears forming in the corners. "Are you crying?"

"Of course I'm not bloody crying! And, I couldn't possibly say" he breathed, exiting the room to our himself another needed glass of scotch, aware it was the only way he'd get through the evening.

"Hurry dear, Vicious is on soon!" Patrick chuckled. "We'll get to see you and your boyfriend on the television together!"

Ian wandered back into the room holding two glasses of scotch in one hand, and the pizza they had ordered in the other. "For the last time Patrick, he's not my boyfriend. He has a crush on somebody, I dragged it out of him."

"Who?"

"I couldn't possibly say" Ian smirked, he enjoyed teasing Patrick a lot more than he should have.

"It's definitely you, which is just as well seeing as you have a crush on him. I watched the last series of Vicious, I expect you thoroughly enjoyed all those kisses with him. That reminds me, we're all due another boy's night surely? Text him, ask if he wants to go out for dinner and then back here, as long as you two don't fuck in my bed." Patrick chuckled as the credits rolled.

Ian felt his heart freeze suddenly as the first scene played, and he remembered what episode this was. This, was not going to help his case. "I don't fancy him, and I certainly shall not be fucking him thank you very much. And I'll text him now."

The episode played for ten minutes or so, with Ian cringing about having to watch himself act. When it came to the break, he reached into the pizza box and grabbed a slice of the Hawaiian pizza Patrick had demanded they order, and chuckled as Patrick left to grab himself some cutlery.

"You're a funny littler bugger Patrick, never before have I met anybody who defies the social abhorrence of eating pizza with cutlery."

"Shut it Ian, you love it really."

"That, I cannot deny" Ian sighed as the next half of the programme started, worried since he knew the next part was going to cause a lot of ridicule from Patrick. His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Ah Derek's replied. He says next Saturday sounds delightful, and he thoroughly looks forward to our boy's night. I guess it's the usual, dinner, drinks and a movie back here?"

"You know me too well Ian"

"Well at our age we can't exactly be going clubbing, though I dare say I'd probably pick up a few people there. I have some rather good moves you know!"

"Good lord Ian what are you wearing!" Patrick guffawed as Ian sauntered on stage wearing a cat outfit.

"It's from when I was in cats" Ian groaned at the exact same time as Freddie did on the screen.

"I bet you loved being that close up to Derek didn't you" Patrick laughed. "All that sexual tension, you shaking as your bodies writhed together, your fingers linked, I bet it was like heaven for you."

Ian watched the television with disgust and fear, he hated watching himself act. He always found some way he could do better, although most actors probably saw themselves like this. He knew what was about come, and when Freddie got down on one knee he felt his stomach rise to his throat, and nearly slapped the life out of Patrick for his laughing.

Patrick continued laughing until after the episode was done, each bleat a derogatory mock towards Ian.

"If only he knew how I really felt" Ian thought.

"You looked so happy Ian, proposing to the love of your life! I bet it was so difficult not to say his name when you asked him, I bet it all felt real to you didn't it? You could see your smile, my little love struck Ian! I bet you've been trying to get a sex scene written into Vicious like you have for X-Men, you'll do anything to get Derek naked for you, you sad, little, lonely man." Patrick teased, trying to mask his obvious affection for Ian. Despite his soft spot for Ian, Patrick did take a little bit too much of enjoyment in teasing Ian.

"How many time do I have to tell you that I don't fancy Derek?"

"As many as you want dear, but I won't believe a word you say!"

"I don't fancy Derek, Patrick. There's somebody that I might have a little place for, but it's not Derek. He looks like the aftermath of an atomic bomb."

Patrick felt his stomach flutter, a tiny fleeting part of him hoping that the particular somebody Ian held a candle for was him. "And who might this particular somebody be?" Patrick tested his luck with.

"I couldn't possibly say, what about you?"

"Yes, perhaps, there is a certain somebody."

"And who might that be?"

"I couldn't possibly say" Patrick smirked, wanting to tell Ian how much he wanted him, but wary of rejection and Ian not sharing his feelings.

"Give me a hint?" Ian questioned, slightly hoping that Patrick would say his name.

"Fellow actor, dashing, old – "

"I'm not old!" Ian interjected, completely forgetting that it may not be him Patrick had a thing for.

"And what makes you think that's it's you who has my heart?"

Ian stammered for a few moments. "Everybody fancies me Patrick, I've got hair"

"I couldn't help going bald!"

"Well you could maybe try to look like less of a potato"

"That's rich coming from you! I've been put on new medication just so I can stand the sight of your face" Patrick chuckled.

"I've been given some of that for when I have to see Derek actually! It's a bit of a bugger to swallow though"

"Unlike Derek's di-"

"Patrick!" Ian laughed, his anger just a fleeting presence. "Just because I don't open my body up to every man that walks within 3 meters of me doesn't give you a right to tease me!"

"Teasing just like Derek teases you"

"For the love of god Patrick! Since when did you get so sexual?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me McKellen" Patrick smirked, sighing as the sentence ended and he remembered what Ian didn't know. He picked up the television remote and flicked through the channels, settling on watching The Godfather. He watched Ian beam innocently at the television, tapping away rhythmically at the arm of the sofa.

"Desert?" Ian questioned.

"Couldn't think of anything better" Patrick replied.

"I could"

"And what would that be?"

"Couldn't possibly say"

Author's Note: I know that Vicious started in 2013, and season 2 of which the episode described is based started in 2015, and First Class was released in 2011, but fuck it. Time isn't a constant, it doesn't exist. In an alternate universe this makes 100% sense.


	7. Tears, Phone Calls and Immaturity

James lounged in his trailer, pondering over the conversation he'd just had? Did he have feelings for Michael? He wasn't even publicly out, only to Ian and Patrick. In fact, the only person he had officially told was Patrick, but Patrick had brought it up with Ian as if it was common knowledge, and launched a huge fight between the three. He hated himself for being gay, nobody he knew was gay, why did he have to be the odd one out? Why was he always the freak? People would look at him and go "Oh look, it's the gay one." It would ruin his career, why did he always have to give people more of an excuse to hate him? They hadn't even spent much time together, just a few evenings in each other's hotel rooms watching movies and drinking. He knew neither of them had any scenes left today, and that the afternoon was slowly fading into the evening, but he couldn't face Michael, not today anyway. Not until he had made up his mind. James remembered when he'd first told Patrick he was gay, and then abruptly shut off the memory as he remembered the much too excited response Patrick had. That made him smile, something he needed at this moment.

Michael nestled under a blanket in his trailer, trying his hardest to block out every roaring thought and ringing noise. He could bloody kill Ian and Patrick, getting involved for no reason. It was none of their business getting involved in who he had a crush on. He couldn't have a thing for James, could he? He'd known him little of two months, that wasn't enough time to develop of crush on somebody. James would never like him back, how could he? James wasn't even gay, James was as straight as a ruler. He couldn't possibly just turn him gay at the snap of a finger. Michael wasn't even gay, he was bisexual. He'd just have to focus on women, block out all his thoughts for men and forget James. Besides, he was moody, temperamental, untalented and ornery. James was, well James was all the qualities he wished he could be, kind hearted, funny, caring, and talented. Sighing, he sunk down into the sofa in his trailer, however his moment of solace was soon cut short when there was a knock at his door.

"Who I it?" He yelled, voice wavering.

"Matthew" Matthews voice called back "Can I come in?"

Michael, slightly baffled, went to open the door.

"Hi Michael" Matthew smiled "Can we have a little chat?"

" _Oh god"_ Michael thought. _"This is it, I'm going to get fired"._

"What about?"

"Just about something I heard you say earlier, you don't need to be worried."

Michael had every reason to be worried.

"What have I done?"

"Well, that's what I'm here to talk about."

" _Oh good god"_ Michael thought.

"Do you have a crush on James?"

This was not the conversation he thought he was going to be having. "Um, no why? And, that makes me sound like a teenage girl."

"Michael, please don't lie, I heard you yelling down the phone to Ian" Matthew replied.

"Why are you even asking me this?" Michael replied a tad too angrily.

"Calm down, I just wanted to know what's happening, and wanted to tell you that whatever your feeling, cannot get in the way of filming"

"Good job I'm not feeling anything then"

"Michael, I've seen the way you look at him, how you stand closer together, how you're always hanging around in each other's hotel rooms."

"He's my best friend"

"But you do like him, don't you?"

"Please stop, you sound like Ian and Patrick"

"Fine, fine. But Michael, know that you can't let your feeling get in the way of your acting. We can't have you ruin the film just because you have a crush on James. Try and ignore it, put it out of your mind, focus on the acting. There's a lot riding on this film, and we need you to focus on living up to Ian's performance. Do not act on any feelings you have. And besides, he's not even gay. Don't you go and pressure him into something. Your shitty little feeling can wait, in fact you can hold them in forever because they'll do nobody any good. James is straight, and I know what you people are like, don't force him into doing things with you. Forget it Michael, I don't want you fucking up this film" And with that, he left, leaving Michael upset and alone in his trailer. Michael didn't dare open the curtains. God, he was acting like a teenage girl, he needed to pull himself together.

James was sprawled out on the sofa in his trailer, struggling to play Call of Duty. He'd never claimed to be good at videos games, because with all due respect, he was awful. He could see the sun setting across the trailer park, as an iridescent array of oranges, yellows and reds spilled over the trailers. He'd never seen something so beautiful, well, accept Michael. He knew he should think things over, but kept trying to distract himself from the fact that he might be in love with a man for the first time. James thought about Michael sitting in his trailer now, lonely, shivering from the bitter water he had been swimming in earlier, confused and alone and pondering the same question as him. He was saddened at this thought, mainly because he didn't like the idea of Michael sad, but a part of him knew that Michael would never like him back. James stared at his mobile blankly for a while, and he reached for his mobile phone and called Patrick.

"Patrick" James said almost timidly

"Yes James, is everything alright?" Patrick responded, concerned by the tone of James's voice.

"You know that you said I might have a thing for Michael?" James replied, on the verge of tears.

Patrick immediately put his phone on speaker. "Yes dear?"

"I, I, I think I do" James whispered, voice stuttering as his heart stopped in fear and his eye gave way to a few tears.

Patrick and Ian both exchanged wide grins. "That's wonderful James! Have you told him?"

"I'm scared" James said in an almost childlike voice.

Immediately, Patrick and Ian's faces dropped from being thrilled to concerned. "Why are you scared James?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before. I'm not even out to my family"

"You're not out to your family?"

"No, just to you guys"

"Oh James, why aren't you out yet?" Ian questioned.

James waited a moment before replying. "Because I'm a freak" he sobbed, clutching his blanket and letting his internalised homophobia free.

"Oh James" Patrick sighed "Why would you think that?"

"Nobody I know is gay, everybody will think I'm a freak" James sobbed.

"James, James. Nobody is going to think you're a freak."

"I am, it's disgusting and wrong and why can't I just love girls!"

Ian glanced nervously at Patrick, completely unaware of how much James struggled with this. "James, it's not weird at all. Society might think that it's weird, but my god it's not. It's not weird James, you're not a freak for being gay"

Sniffling, James hung up the phone. The conversation with Ian had not had the effect he wanted. He sighed and turned off the Xbox, and meandered to his bedroom in the trailer where he could wail into his pillow and have it muffled by the comforting bedspread.

Patrick shoved his mobile back into his pocket, and relaxed into Ian's sofa. "My god"

"Poor James"

"I feel awful for telling you about him, it must have destroyed him"

"Why does he have so much built up hatred for himself?"

"I don't know, his father walked out when he was incredibly young and his mother was not fit to look after them so they lived with their grandparents, perhaps he just feels as if nobody loves him"

"Well by the sounds of it Michael might do"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say they are in love, but they definitely hold a candle for each other. They bonded so quickly, on only their second meeting they shared a bed. And James was telling me how he invites Michael round most evenings after filming to his trailer if they're staying there or the hotel, and they do young people shenanigans"

"What do young people do?"

"Swear? Get high? Play all those video computering technological game contraptions with the blocks and the guns and the cars"

"I doubt James and Michael are getting high, but they're definitely swearing and most likely playing with the computer simulation remote control boxes."

"We were never like that" Patrick laughed. "You were too busy being disgustingly in love with Derek Jacobi"

"I was 18 for god's sake. And it proves how much you meant to me, the fact I was in love with somebody else"

"We didn't even know each other for another few years"

"Well my point still stands"

"Do you still like Derek?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so defensive about it?"

"Because he's in love with somebody else!" Ian retorted. Shit. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. Derek had told him in strict confidence.

Patrick gasped, and then followed it with laughter. "Who?"

"I can't say! I promised I wouldn't!"

"You already told me that he likes somebody, you have to tell me the rest!"

"No!"

"Do I know him?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"I'll text him and ask and tell him you told me!"

"For god's sake Patrick we aren't thirteen year old girls! Get a grip!"

"No I want to know who he's in love with" Patrick laughed, sliding up close to Ian, staring at him with his tactic of puppy dog eyes. _"God he looks so gorgeous_ " Ian thought, biting back the urge to… well, Ian didn't know what his feelings for Patrick were.

"I'm not telling you. I said I wouldn't, and I don't want to break a friend's trust."

"Or is it because you're too heartbroken too think about it because he isn't in love with you?"

"I don't love Derek! He loves somebody else!"

"Who?"

Ian gave in. "Kenneth Branagh"

Patrick recoiled in surprise. "Kenneth? Is he even gay?"

"Pansexual?"

"It means you're attracted to anybody, regardless of their gender identity"

Patrick thought for a minute. "Really, Kenneth Bragnah?"

"Yes, really"

"He's not…overly attractive"

"Neither are you"

"Oh shut up you"

Ian simply laughed and lounged back into the sofa. He turned to face Patrick, faces awkwardly close together. "Don't tell him I told you"

"Ian he's on his way, it's the meal tonight remember. And I'm so bringing it up, I'll wait until he's drunk"

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh my god! Shall I phone Kenneth and invite him!"

"No!"

"Already dialling!"

"Don't you dare!"

"It'll be hilarious Ian! Everyone's going to be here! Us, Derek, Anthony Hopkins, Gary Oldman, Tim Roth. Judi Dench and Maggie Smith! They'll find it hilarious!"

"No!"

"Oh and Michael Caine's coming too! Now that's somebody I'd consider, not bloody Kenneth Branagh"

"Patrick can you stop behaving like an immature teenager please!"

"That reminds me! Tom and Benedict are coming too! They'll help me set them up!"

"No Patrick they won't because unlike you they aren't immature idiots"

"Um excuse me? Me, immature?"

Ian smiled and leant back into the sofa.

"Ian?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you ever actually like Derek, you know, in that way?"

Ian sighed. "I did once" he grimaced. "Along time ago, back at university. He was in the year above me and by the time I joined all these theatre groups he was quite frankly a celebrity. Everyone called him 'The next Olivier'. I completely head over heels for him. Surprising really, I barely knew myself that I was gay. But it was unrequited and unrealistic. He knows that I was in love with him. I told the press in some interview before Vicious started. He was very shocked to say the least. But I got over him, I lived" Ian laughed.

Patrick's face softened. He knew what type of man Ian wanted now. It's okay.


End file.
